


【原创】触逆鳞者

by kennyyang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennyyang/pseuds/kennyyang
Summary: 龙君纪弥X凡人陈棠sp+肉=我流爽文，没有逻辑。上车须谨慎 应该算重口





	【原创】触逆鳞者

传闻中龙族即使变成人形，脖颈处也会有一片小小的鳞片，是天底下最珍稀的宝物，有无数玄异功用，引得人类趋之若鹜。但龙若失了这鳞，轻则功力大失、虚弱至极，重则损及本源、一朝陨落。龙族极其重视龙鳞，就算是死去的龙也决不允许被人类盗走一块鳞片，更遑论这一块最为关键的，谓之逆鳞。  
龙有逆鳞，触之必怒。

一小块金色的鳞片，静静地躺在凡人陈棠的手中。暗金流转，宝光微蕴，太像一只金色的眸子了。  
是纪弥的金眸——一时深情脉脉、灿若星辰；一时黯淡无光、不可置信；一时又暴戾凶恶，怒火中烧……深深浅浅的，都映照着他陈棠的身影。  
是他在纪弥毫无防备的时候，盗走了他的逆鳞。  
无比强大的龙君——深爱着一个凡人的神龙——就那样脆弱地倒下，显出庞大的原形。威风凛凛的头颅下一块鲜艳的嫩肉失了逆鳞保护，轻抚上便摸到剧烈的脉搏。  
此时再弱小的人类也能一刀杀掉当世最强的一尊神兽。

“锵”的一声，是陈棠拔出匕首——在石洞地上刻了一座法阵。  
端正摆上七块聚灵石，逆鳞放在正中。  
妖异的光芒一闪，万金难买的宝石化作齑粉。传送阵已成，逆鳞便在千里之外，再难寻回。  
陈棠喘了口气，嘴角抖了抖，似是想笑又想哭，缓缓地软倒在地。他的存在，他的家族……唯一的目的就是接近一条龙，拿到一块逆鳞。除此之外，陈棠的死活，他与纪弥的……爱情，都只是微不足道的东西。就像那些闪闪发亮的、纪弥最喜欢的石头一样，在逆鳞的价值面前便随意牺牲掉了，如灰烬一般散失在空中。

陈棠的依偎着沉睡的巨龙——纪弥，他的爱人。在纪弥眼里他永远是脆弱易碎的，需要呵护的小人儿吗？他的纯情，他的羞涩，他的欲拒还迎，到底有几分真几分假，陈棠自己早就不记得了。  
纪弥，你真的看不出我们的相遇不是巧合？再到相识、相知，都是一场精心设计罢了。  
……那相爱呢？

够了，想这些还有什么意义。陈棠的匕首抵在了自己腕上，又搭在了龙身上。最后一滴血在他身上流尽也好，这是他最后的私心。  
恍惚间，是初见时那高高在上的龙君说，“你比任何人都干净。”  
“纪弥，是你看走眼了。你此刻会不会嫌我的血弄脏了你……”手腕一动，逐渐地有汩汩的温热带走了心口的痛……

一滴泪落在了巨龙紧闭的眼睑上。

紫金色的光芒骤然照亮石室。  
陈棠身下的巨龙消失了，他落入一个熟悉又陌生的怀抱。熟悉的是纪弥人身的气息，陌生的是那股毫不克制的龙威，直接将他压得咳嗽起来。

紫色的竖瞳喷涌着怒火，却在看到陈棠手上的伤口时略一停滞。  
龙君的手指轻轻搭上又放开，刀口立时愈合如初，看不出一点痕迹。  
陈棠被重重摔在地上，失血过多而恍惚的他眼前一阵天旋地转，什么都看不清。  
纪弥醒了，自己没死……他会怎么看自己？他还救了我……

突然，龙君粗暴地抓起地上虚弱到爬不起来的人，陈棠被迫半跪着仰头直视纪弥的眼睛。  
漂亮的金眸不见了，眼中的温柔也消失了。  
妖异的竖瞳如毒蛇的注视，陈棠想躲却被无上龙威制住，只能一眨不眨恐惧地颤抖。  
“你知道逆鳞多久才能长出来吗？”低沉又阴狠的声音在陈棠耳边响起。  
“你短暂、卑微、渺小的一生，也不够偿还你的恶意与罪孽。”  
陈棠闭上双眼拼命摇头，但龙君就算大伤元气依旧能无视他的挣扎。  
绝望的泪水从他眼角不停滑落，那个温文尔雅的纪弥他再也不会见到了，取而代之的是被触怒的龙君。  
他已然醒悟，暴戾的巨龙留下他的性命是为了报复，等待他余生的只剩疯狂的折磨与痛苦。  
等待他的，是求生不得求死不能的地狱。

没有爱抚，没有亲昵，从未有过的野蛮与粗暴，那条龙只是在陈棠身上发泄肉欲一般，陈棠身上到处是或青或紫的掐痕咬痕，腿间更是撕心裂肺的疼痛，只能被迫接受凶器的抽插捅弄。  
一声惨叫，陈棠竟是被干到昏厥，身子还在微微颤抖。  
“哼…”紫眸闪过一丝冷意，纪弥修长的手指抚过身下人紧皱的眉头，在眉心轻轻一点。手上的动作并不能抵消他身下还毫不停歇的进攻，陈棠又被他拽回了痛苦的现实。他不过是比平时多用了两分力而已，这个凡人就几乎要在他身下破碎掉了似的。  
陈棠在如此残酷的情事中尝不到一丝快意，甬道被强行破开而血流不止，又在随后的来回鞭挞下绽开更多伤口。而那龙则是不管不顾，进出间竟也将那血液带出了淫糜的水声。不知又过了多久，一股温热的液体打在后穴花心之上，陈棠的惨呼渐渐哑了下去。  
发泄后的纪弥面色如常，连发丝也不曾凌乱，随手把陈棠甩在地上。笑话，巨龙的欲望区区一个凡人怎能满足。纪弥一想到往日他对陈棠柔情蜜意，百般忍让只为两人共攀极乐就只觉一阵恶心，他为何要迁就那个贱人！  
陈棠摔在地上，身上散了架般无一处不疼，后处被粗暴刺入撕裂的疼痛无比鲜明，合不拢的穴口间流出的白浊里混杂了血水。  
纪弥自找了方玉台坐下，居高临下地注视着他的人类奴隶。一挥手，无形的气息托起浑身情欲痕迹的陈棠，飞到纪弥触手可及的地方，被摆成双腿大开的样子任他亵玩。屈辱的泪水一滴一滴，顺着陈棠苍白的脸无声滑落，隐于披散的墨发之中。  
纪弥探入一只手指到刚刚遭罪的嫣红小穴之中，不意外地听到了陈棠隐忍的呜咽，反而激起那龙最本能的欲。手指毫不留情地到处戳弄揉按，刺激得陈棠呼吸急促，细微地啜泣起来。他不知那指尖淡淡气流将内壁细小伤口统统修复。  
直到伸入三指揉弄，将那穴儿玩出“噗呲噗呲”的水声才算让纪弥满意，嘴角挂着残忍的笑意撤了手。  
不把玩具修好了，怎么接着玩呢？  
随手把沾了满手的情液抹在那人胸前乳尖，腕一翻，一条金柄银丝的细鞭赫然在握，不假思索地狠狠抽上那红肿不堪的小穴。

“啊啊啊——！”陈棠看不见他的动作，极脆弱的一处猝不及防遭了凌厉抽打，眼前一黑，双腿不由得紧紧并拢，也不管穴口又被反复挤压的痛楚，要去避开那鞭子。  
可惜，他再如何挣扎都是徒劳，平白让龙君看了热闹。  
纪弥用法诀招了各色绸缎，拉开陈棠双腿，自己抽上一鞭，欣赏他并拢双腿拼命颤抖的模样，待稍平静些，再乐此不疲地拉开双腿狠狠抽打……  
陈棠挣扎的动作越来越小，嗓子哭哑了，泪儿也流干了，只剩微弱的呜咽。腿心处被打得肿胀难当，几乎看不出臀缝的沟壑。  
纪弥不知从哪摸出一粒小小的丹药，馥郁药香便使陈棠混沌神思稍醒，实非凡品。陈棠被捏开下颌强行吞下。时辰可还长，纪弥还不许他支撑不住扫兴。  
随手把陈棠丢到洞府深处的玉床上，那本是修炼之人的宝物，却不是什么舒适的玩意儿。陈棠硌得浑身生疼，一抬头，纪弥已经无影无踪了。  
陈棠不通修行，只觉得这床寒气逼人，接触久了的肌肤都麻木了。稍稍一挪动身体便觉密处酸胀难言，腿间火辣辣的刺痛却不因寒冷而缓解。他勉强缩在角落里蜷缩着，身心一片冰凉，止不住地打着寒颤。  
他本来有以命相抵的决心，却无法承受这般看不到头的折磨来赎罪。  
不知过了多久，陈棠身上的痛楚已然麻木，才见纪弥乘云驾雾地回来。单看那风姿，仍是天地间最风流的龙君。可那不同往日的紫眸如凝寒霜，平添一份妖异。  
“我去人间寻了些好玩意儿。”也不待陈棠看清，那些物什就飞到另一边码得整齐，纪弥手上只剩下——一块姜。  
陈棠瞳孔一缩，支撑起身子想逃。他已在洞穴最深处，又能逃到哪去？  
纪弥看都不看他一眼，只拿着那姜，好像拿着什么天材地宝般赏玩。手指转动间，那姜外皮层层剥落，陈棠也被凭空托起，强行架开双腿露出了饱受摧残的后穴。  
“不要…纪弥，求你！不要……”陈棠拼命地摇头，脸色苍白，嘴唇已失去了血色，当真是憔悴不堪，惹人怜惜。  
纪弥是龙，不是人，毫不在意陈棠的哀求，他叫得越惨纪弥就越兴奋。

被打得高高肿起的臀缝间探入一根手指，来回摸索，重重破开了那被臀肉并拢而看不见的入口，很快是第二根手指……  
被鞭笞过的腿心又遭蹂躏，钝痛瞬间尖锐起来。随后，一个微凉的玩意儿抵在了陈棠的臀间。  
陈棠倒吸一口气，恐惧让他又起了无用的反抗，“不要…不要用姜，纪弥……啊！！！”  
纪弥手一瞬不停地把姜塞了进去，一直推到穴心最敏感处，他早就吃透了这具人类躯体。  
“呃啊……唔！”那穴心被直直戳中，陈棠整个腰臀都是酥麻了一瞬，似是快感似是痛楚。然而很快，那媚肉不由自主地缩紧异物，姜汁被一滴滴挤压出来，那处便火烧火燎起来，蛰痛又辛辣。陈棠拼命地扭动腰肢，后穴想把姜排出又怕挤压它出汁，当真是求生不能求死不得。  
又是一物抵在身后，陈棠粗重的呼吸一停。  
第二块姜被推了进来。  
只不过这次是塞进半截，将那肿胀的穴口撑开，好让姜汁一刻不停地刺激着臀间。  
陈棠哭喊着，挣扎着，两块姜在体内翻江倒海，白皙的臀腿间后穴嫣红高肿，一块老姜将撑开后穴，随着他的动作在臀浪间若隐若现，时吞时吐。  
“啪啪！”纪弥重重拍了两下翻腾的臀肉，留下两个清晰的掌印，“好好含着！要是掉出来——有更厉害的玩意儿给你这儿准备着。”  
陈棠明明已经疼得不辨东南西北了，听了这威胁却还是瑟缩着照办，再不敢试着将那姜吐出来——他也不想想，龙君想怎么玩他跟他的此时表现有关吗？  
纪弥端详片刻，见陈棠乖乖含着姜，才伸手一招，一块竹板落在手中。  
陈棠瞥见，顿时知道纪弥想法。从前床笫之事，纪弥也惯爱折腾他的臀肉，只是那时叫两情相悦，取的是个乐趣，而今……

“噼啪！噼啪！”清脆的爆响在臀上炸开，纪弥打得又重又快，竹板迅速地抽遍整个臀面。饱满丰盈的臀肉被打得左右摇颤，道道板痕层层叠叠成大片的艳红。  
陈棠被摆成一个羞耻的姿势，双手反背在腰窝处，双腿大剌剌的分开，跪撅在床榻边，无形的气流将他浑身紧缚，只有高高撅起的圆润臀部在抽打下不自觉地左摇右晃，乍看去好似他天生淫荡，摆出这般任人亵玩的姿势。  
他的脸颊和前胸被寒玉冻得麻木，臀后却是火烫，更别提每每遭受笞打，总忍不住绷紧双臀，以至于后穴紧缩，绞得那穴内的姜变本加厉的横冲直撞，穴口越是胀痛便越是挤压那姜，由内而外烧灼着他，无处可逃。过于强烈的刺激使他一次次抬高脖颈，又一次次无力地摔回冷硬的床上，仿佛濒死的天鹅般凄厉长嘶。  
他早该昏过去了，可是纪弥逼他吃的灵药护住了他的心脉与神志，不得不如此清醒地面对残忍的处境。  
竹板抽过两轮，纪弥停了一停，而陈棠已经只剩下蜷缩脚趾的力气，冷汗出了一身又一身，散乱的墨发沾湿成一绺一绺地贴在脸上，狼狈极了。  
纪弥的洞府之中自有一眼灵泉，传说中只喝一口便能使凡人延年益寿。此时龙君伸手一引，那灵泉便顺着他指尖涌来。纪弥直接捏了陈棠苍白的脸，强行把水灌了进去。失了鳞后第一次，纪弥直视了陈棠的眼睛，从来含情脉脉的眸子依旧清澈见底——也许多了几分畏惧和绝望？恨意？纪弥看不真切。只是一想到从前就是被这双多情目勾了心神，他便怒火中烧。  
“啪！”一记耳光甩过，把陈棠打得扑倒，半边脸上清晰的指痕肿起。  
“你且熬着吧，本君是不会让你死得太早的。”  
手又探向陈棠身后。那处还尽职尽责地含着两块姜，纪弥动作并不温柔地把它们拔出，那小口瑟缩一阵，飞快地收拢起来。  
然而，穴内的火烧火燎还未褪，又有一块新鲜的姜条要强行插入。

这一块姜格外粗大畸形，陈棠觉得无论如何也不能纳入体内，却还是被龙君用了蛮力，塞得结结实实。这下再撅起臀瓣，那姜把穴口撑得大开，隐秘处风光一览无余。纪弥稍稍放开他腰上禁制，又执了一柄厚重檀木板来，抡圆了抽上那通红的臀瓣。  
“啪！”“啪！”落得慢了些，每一下都要将皮肉打透似的，连片的痛带着胀翻起来。陈棠难耐地要躲，哪里躲得开？身前被床抵住，腰肢胡乱躲闪间，便见那红臀每挨一记便难耐地向后耸动，仿佛主动求打一般，端的是淫乱不堪。  
纪弥看得兴奋，手上不停，竟像是抽人耳光一样左右开弓地打下，那臀瓣在这暴雨疾风的痛打下何止胀大了一圈，浑圆肥硕，每每被抽向左边还未回来，又被重重抽向右侧。  
木板着肉声渐渐沉闷，臀峰处已被打得紫肿，其余也处处凄惨，不用刻意去撅也高高耸起。陈棠彻底脱力，若不是有禁制在早是跪不住了，只是被打的狠了才有小声的呜咽和腿根的颤抖。

估摸着这块姜也该失去效力，纪弥伸手去拔。那姜形状刁钻，出来竟颇费一番功夫，陈棠后穴被牵引着，不由得顺着力道抬了抬臀。  
“啵”地一声轻响，落在陈棠耳中却是无地自容，忍不住努力缩紧抽疼不已的穴口。  
而落在纪弥眼中，则是不知羞耻的狐媚之举。颤抖不已的丰盈臀肉，微微耸动的柔软小穴，无不是勾引他的利器。  
纪弥知道自己起了欲念，也不管是谁把他挑弄成这般淫糜模样，却怪陈棠一介凡人生得一身媚骨。  
其实千百年来魅惑的妖怪何时见得少了，就连那风流天然一体双性的九尾狐妖也曾对他露骨挑逗，可龙君一个眼神也未曾在他身上停留。  
漫长岁月间，只有一次心动，而后情动罢了。  
此时心已被扼杀，情欲还牢牢拴在这凡人身上。纪弥想到此处，怒意更炽。  
双掌抚上眼前的臀瓣，缓缓揉按，只觉触手滚烫不复细腻，还有几处硬块淤紫，下手间反而愈发用了几分力气，又不时重重甩下巴掌，将轻省处添上几分。陈棠双臀被握在指掌之中无路可逃，疼痛甚至比先前还要细密难熬几分。  
待纪弥一番亵玩后，臀上肿胀更均匀了些，透着几分黑紫，更像个熟透快烂掉的桃子。纪弥用力掰开那臀瓣，又猛地松开让它撞在一处。陈棠臀肉、臀缝与小穴连遭重击，若不是被压制的死紧早在地上打起滚来。可是不行，他只能保持着撅臀的姿势供那龙玩弄，而且他腰膝酸痛浑身乏力，最多只能发出一声声软弱的哭喊。

陈棠每每以为自己承受到了极限，却一次又一次被无情突破；一次次觉得已经麻木，又总能被纪弥的手段刺醒。  
纪弥的手指探入饱经摧残的花穴。穴口看着凄惨，内里却是温软湿滑，仿佛有花蜜从里渗出一般，柔顺地裹着他的指尖，时而的收缩更像是欲拒还迎。纪弥冷笑，这般放荡的身躯…就该被淫邪地对待……不值得一丝同情。抽出满是蜜液的手指送到陈棠眼前，竟是将他自个儿体内的液体尽数抹在那苍白干裂的唇上，手指恶狠狠地挑开他牙关深入口中翻搅起来。陈棠眸光黯淡，眼虽睁着却好像失去意识一般空洞，只有微微颤动的羽睫在诉说隐忍。  
忽地一下，陈棠被翻了个个儿，仰面躺在了玉床之上，臀腿悬空，脚腕捉在纪弥手中。陈棠眼睁睁看着纪弥的腰带滑落，衣袍解开，露出那名副其实的龙根。  
纪弥的手顺着他的腿一路划上来，最后握住了他脆弱的小茎，指尖突然一弹。  
“唔！”陈棠浑身紧绷，恐惧一下子将他淹没。纪弥面无表情地又揉了揉，看到那秀气的小东西挺立起来，用力在顶上一按。陈棠发出一声短促的惊叫，纪弥却轻轻放过了此处，转而掰开了他的臀瓣，力道之大像要将他从中撕裂。  
然后，龙君的健硕的身躯覆了上来，近在咫尺的面庞，却再无耳鬓厮磨。  
只有腿间的甬道，被狠厉的贯穿，一插到底。  
陈棠的身体久经情事，早自发地流出蜜液，这才没有再被撕裂。但骤然被凶狠地鞭挞的穴心还是承受不住，尤其是纪弥仅一下就顶在那最要命的软肉上，带得陈棠整个人如脱水之鱼般疯狂挣动起来。  
纪弥解开禁制就是为了欣赏他的反应，见他乱动反倒更有兴致，越发强力地撞击起来，将陈棠几乎摁到对折，腿根处处是他掐出的青紫。  
“哈…”一向克己的龙君也不禁喘息渐重。那穴今日受了百般蹂躏，竟比往日更有销魂蚀骨滋味，敏感地一下下绞紧龙根，温热紧致，令他欲罢不能。抽插得久了，那穴愈发松软如水，陈棠浑身泛红，在无尽的痛苦中，也在汹涌的情潮间翻涌。龙君的体力好像没有穷尽的一刻，陈棠凡人之躯如何承受的来，每次抽出身子就要下滑，又立刻被提起来重重洞穿，几乎要把他钉在床上。  
纪弥还不满足，龙根仍埋在那人体内，却将人翻了过来，压在身下。后臀在纪弥身躯下被来回撞击，噼啪作响。陈棠被按着腰后入，也许是纪弥在故意羞辱他吧。左右他都是躲不掉的，只能任那龙就着这个姿势越发疯狂地操入更深处。。

陈棠恍惚之间，前身却一阵难言的隐痛，才意识到纪弥刚刚的手指拂过是堵住了他的精关。他想分出心神去抑制自己的情欲，却是徒劳。身子好像已经被撞得散架，哪还能听自个儿的使唤？更何况那龙犹嫌不够，竟然像骑马一样骑在他身上，龙根猛力冲撞之时用巴掌重重在他不堪受责的臀瓣上起落，仿佛催胯下之马一般，激得他不断收缩内壁。陈棠的神智被灵药吊着，万般无奈地清醒承受每一分惨烈的痛楚，但身子又完全被纪弥掌控，体内体外每一寸每一点都被迫服从那条龙的意志。陈棠的眸光散去，染上了一场云翳，仿佛已置身事外，不在这伤痕累累的躯壳之中。就算纪弥终于又要泄身，强行掰开他的嘴射在里面，逼他咽下，陈棠的眼神也再没有聚焦在他脸上。

————————————————————————————  
人间一场无情梦，百年混沌君未归。

若说这是春梦，未免太疼了些；若说是噩梦，怎得还不能醒来？  
山中不知岁月，岁月待陈棠未免太残忍。  
纪弥大半时间都化作真龙身，潜在灵池深处修炼；醒了，就变成人形去寻陈棠，狠狠操弄一番，不弄得他满身狼藉、残破不堪是断不肯罢休。  
陈棠被困在名副其实的龙潭虎穴之中。  
不是在玉床上被折磨到恨不得昏死过去，就是在灵泉中浸泡眼睁睁看着满身的伤痛愈合。纪弥时不时去人间习得些新的花样来，统统是折辱人的好手段，一点不落地用在陈棠身上。  
陈棠仿若少年的外表，肌肤依旧细腻，连一丝伤痕瑕疵也无。心底却寸寸荒芜，眼神早失了光彩。他还能算是个人吗？陈棠想。不知何时起，就算纪弥折磨得再狠，他也不发一言，甚至如今连一个音节不曾有了。

终日与暴虐的恶龙为伴，被灌下不知名的丹药吊命。  
纪弥不要他死，要折磨他——  
陈棠便只能活着，承受着每一分苦痛。

不知第几次，纪弥睁开眼，不意外地看见陈棠抱膝坐在角落里，缩成小小的一团。  
最开始，感受到纪弥的靠近他会崩溃哭喊，手脚并用地逃。后来，就只是默默在原地流泪颤抖。现在……  
纪弥扳过他的肩膀，陈棠一点反应也无，仿佛无知无觉的枯木。  
“想回人间吗？”鬼使神差地，纪弥听见自己这样说。  
陈棠的眼神终于聚焦在他脸上。不知多久之后，眼里才泛起些微的涟漪。

青峰镇来了一位有金色眼瞳的异人，带着一个恹恹的少年。  
他们买了一座小院子，雇了镇上最有名的厨娘杨姑一天去做两顿饭。  
听杨姑说，只做一个人份的每每也吃不完，那病歪歪的陈公子不过吃两口罢了，那个金眼睛的更是碰都不碰一筷子，但银钱给得确实大方。  
有时，那陈公子会在门口晒太阳。有时，两人会一起在街上散步，那人想给陈公子买街上卖的小玩意儿，陈公子却只是摇头。  
镇上的人闲时颇爱闲聊这两人的八卦，毕竟是异乡人，又都生得俊美妖异。有人说从没见过那姓陈的说话。  
是的，陈棠快一百年没有开过口了，纪弥甚至觉得他已经忘了怎么讲话。一百年对龙不算什么，对人则是沧海桑田。陈棠面容不改，内里却在枯萎，在人间烟火里一点点虚弱下去。凡人的躯体，纵有天材地宝的滋养也只能延年，不能改命。

终于，在一场大雪之后，陈棠再也站不起来了。  
纪弥没有请大夫，只是守在他床边寸步不离。陈棠的脸色苍白而平静，一如初见时他倾心的模样。  
突然，陈棠慢慢地伸出手来。纪弥愣了一下，将头靠过去。陈棠的手划过他的脸，落在他竖起的衣领上。  
那下面掩盖着一片硬硬的鳞片。  
陈棠虚弱地笑了一下，那双古井无波的眸子里终于泛起波澜，一滴泪落了下来。  
“纪……弥，我……可还你了吗？”

龙君的脊背微微颤抖起来。  
许久，他俯身吻上那早已干涸的泪痕，道了一声，“你不欠我。”  
百年来，他们有过无数次的交合，却从未再有的一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 我流he就是这样，原谅了就是he  
看过霹雳的不要打我。  
没看过霹雳布袋戏的求你去看。
> 
> 851108657群号可解锁更多奇怪的玩意儿.......


End file.
